


You replaced me

by strangerelmax



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 11:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17682761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerelmax/pseuds/strangerelmax
Summary: El wanted to give her friends a surprise, but she got surprised





	You replaced me

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first writing, sorry if it's bad  
> :((

El was so happy that she was going to school with the party! She have been studying with Nancy and Will (the only one that knew that she was going to surprise them) to join them this year. She was going to surprise them.  
  
With a big smile in her face, her curls dancing with the wind, a cute sky blue polka dot dress, her new Converse, and her backpack; Hopper was driving her to school, she was going to step in at lunch.  
  
"Goodbye kiddo" said Hopper happily, "See you later, dad" El said after kissing his cheek.  
Hopper feels a growing happiness every time she calls him dad.  
  
El got her backpack and walked to the Hawkins High School, she was so nervous and happy.  
   
                

* * *

  
  
"You look so happy today Will, something special happened?" Mike asked his friend curious.  
Will face was with a soft smile and he was moving is feet under the lunch table.  
  
"It's n-nothing, I'm happy that I'm here with you'll guys" Will said lying and a little bit nervous.  
  
In the table, they were sitting Lucas and Max, that were giggling, there was Dustin that was talking to Will about comics, and Mike, that was talking to a blonde girl, Charlotte, who was talking to Mike, she grabbed his hand and Mike blushed.  
  
Will looked at his clock, it was 12:30, lunch time was going to finish in 30 minutes and El wasn't there yet, "Come on, El, you have to take your men" Will whispered looking at the door, he looked at Charlotte with a disgusting face.   
"What?" asked Dustin that heard Will whispering;  
"N-nothing" said Will, more nervous.  
  
Mike looked at Will's disgusting face, "Will, are you ok?" asked, "Y-yes, of course" Will's smile wasn't there anymore when Charlotte looked at him, Max looked at Will and whispered to Lucas "I think Will is jealous of Mike"   
"What? No way!" Lucas said in loud voice.  
  
Dustin have done a stupid joke and all of them was laughing, all less Will, he was looking his food, he was disappointed of Hopper he said that he was coming at 12:20, it was now 12:45.  
  
               

* * *

  
  
El was running through the corridors, looking at her wrist watch, they were twelve-four-five! Will must be waiting for her, she stopped by a big door, through the windows of the door she could see tons of tables, she opened the door with her mind, and there she was, looking between all the tables to will and the party, which would be their table?  
  
                 

* * *

  
  
Will was tapping his fingers in the table, when he heard the door opening, he turned around quickly, "El!" he said happily.  
  
"Will!" El said from the door, they can't ear each others, but the knew what they were saying, she stood in tiptoes, to look at all the party, they were all laughing, anyone looking at her, just Will, Max and Lucas were there, Dustin was eating something she can't see, and at the end end of the table, there was Mike her best friend, the person she loved the most, touching the blonde hair of other girl that was sitting at the place that Will was going to keep for her.  
  
Will was so happy for see her, but his smile vanished, when he saw a tear running down her cheek.   
She stood there, tears in her eyes, Will stood up and run to her.  
  
"Will? What happens?" Mike asked "Don't dare to follow me" Will said angry.  
  
Mike looked at the door, Will was hugging a girl, and taking her out of the place, he looked and saw the girl's nose bleeding out, then was when Mike realized that the girl was El.  
  
                

* * *

  
  
"It's okay sis" said Will hugging her.  
"They replaced me?" cried El while she was walking,  
"No El, I haven't, that's a new girl that is playing with Mike feelings, I tried to tell hi-"   
" _Mike_  replaced me" El interrupted her step-brother   
"I- I don't know El, they are friends" Will tried to chill her  
"Yes but they're gonna be best friends and then they're gonna be a couple, like I wanted to be with hi-" El started to cry, and run to the school entrance, hopping that her dad was still there, but he was gone.   
  
Mike stood up, "What happens? Come sit with me babe" Charlotte said. "No, I- I can't" he said.  
  
He ran trough the corridors of Hawkins High School, and saw El, sitting on the stairs, with Will.   
"El! What are you doing here?" Mike asked curiously.  
"I'll let you two talk then" Will said giving her a pat in the shoulder and she took his hand "Thank you Will" she said with a little smile.  
  
"What are you doing here El?" Mike asked one more time  
"I-I'm joining you'll this year, it meant to be a surprise, but I got a surprise" El said sobbing.  
"What are you talking about El? I'm so happy that you are joining us!!" Mike said confused.  
  
"The party replaced me" her eyes full of tears, " _You_  replaced me" Mike could recognize her broken voice.

"But it's okay, I get it, she is blonde, you like blonde girls, she has a clean skin, a perfect body, I'm sure she has a name, and it's not called all her life a  _number_ , Oh! And I bet that she isn't a government experiment or a  _weapon_  that lived in a lab!" El screamed and cried. "You should be with her now, not with this  _monster_ " she cried.  
  
"What are you saying El? She is a friend, it's not part of the party" Mike explained " _You_  are the most beautiful person I've ever seen, you are perfect like you are, you're not a monster, you're not a experiment, you're not a weapon! You are my best friend!"  
  
"You are my best friend, too" El said with a soft smile  
  
"I'll never left you for anyone else, I like you the most!" Mike confessed.   
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Promise."  
  
The party came and hugged El, she felt like she doesn't needed anything more, she felt so comfortable in that hug, she felt like  _home_."  
  
                           The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you'll like it! Left kudos and comments, sorry for grammatical faults, I'm not English, I'm southamerican  
> You can request me, on my instagram dm: @strangerbetts


End file.
